


Инфекция

by Gonshyk



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Smelly vaginal discharge, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Infection, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Мегатрон болен, но это не останавливает Оптимуса от того чтобы провести с ним ночь.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Megatron
Kudos: 3





	Инфекция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332869) by Anonymous. 



Мегатрон притушил оптику и заскулил, когда Оптимус осторожно раздвинул его сервы и дотронулся до разогретой интерфейс панели.

— Нет… — сказал Мегатрон, омыватель навернулся на оптику.

— Что случилось? — спросил Оптимус.

— У меня инфекция порта, — мех сел, поджав серва. — Это отвратительно. Пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы ты это видел.

Оптимус рассмеялся.

— Ты думаешь, это имеет значение? Все, что меня волнует, это твой прелестный корпус, Мегатрон. Даже со всеми его недостатками, — десептикон взглянул на него с любовью в оптике.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да, — ответил Оптимус. — А теперь откройся.

Мегатрон отринул интерфейс панель, открыв влажный порт, из которого сочилась темно-желтая с коричневыми прожилками смазка. Запах был ошеломляющим… как гниющая органика. Оптимус почти опустил лицевую, но увидел беззащитность на фейсплейте партнера и решил, что ему нужно заставить его чувствовать себя лучше. Прайм нырнул в лакомые складки формера и начал вылизывать, всасывая густую слизь и проводя глоссой по крупному внешнему узлу.

— О, Оптимус! — простонал Мегатрон, держась за шлем лидера автоботов. — Так хорошо.

Глосса Оптимуса скользнула вглубь порта Мегатрона. Вкус был ужасный, но ему все равно. Все, что имело значение — это удовольствие Мегатрона. Когда он заметил, что бывший гладиатор стал извиваться и стонать сильнее, формер засунул палец внутрь подле глоссы и потер главный сенсорный узел. Серебристого меха накрыла жесткая перезагрузка, от которой весь фейсплейт Оптимуса оказался забрызганным вонючей смазкой.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Прайм.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выдохнул Мегатрон.


End file.
